The Light of a New Year
by ToTheSkyAndBack
Summary: A Charloe one shot; this is part of the 'Light' series of stories and begins right after "Christmas Light".


The week between Christmas and New Year's was extremely busy for Bass and Charlie; having made it home in time for Christmas dinner after their night in the cabin they thought there would be time for some relaxation after the trip to Austin. Little did they know that life, as well as Mother Nature, had other plans.

Christmas dinner had been held at Miles and Nora's house- now married and expecting their first child, Miles for once, found himself very much in the Christmas spirit. Marion joined them before heading for the bar where the single people of Willoughby usually gathered so as not to be alone on the holiday. Gene had passed away the previous winter of a heart attack and Marion's best defense against her overwhelming grief was to keep busy.

After she left, the Matheson's and Monroe's had exchanged gifts- the children were spoiled upon, as well as the expectant mother's child, much to Jackson's delight. He was beside himself with excitement and everyone exalted in his joy and boisterous energy. By the time Charlie and Bass got him to sleep that night Mia was waking up for her first nightly feeding. To say they were exhausted the next day was an understatement.

Willoughby was a town who loved its holidays- everyone was happy and excited and now that Christmas was over they were gearing up for New Year's. The town was decorated in blue and silver garland and CD's hung down from it to reflect the light- an idea they'd gotten from New Vegas. But unlike the weeks leading up to Christmas the streets were not as full of people as they normally would be; that was due to the strange weather they'd been experiencing. Since the ice storm on Christmas Eve the sun had all but disappeared and rain and sleet fell daily. The temperature stayed above freezing but it was still very brisk and chilly outside and the wind had picked up; there were frequent lightning storms as well.

The lightning and ensuing thunder were still terrifying to Jackson and he became very clingy to both Charlie and Bass.

"Shh," Charlie soothed as he climbed into her lap, "Its okay…we're safe here in the house- it'll go away; just cover your ears."

"Too loud, Mommy," Jackson cried as he buried his head in her chest and covered his ears.

It was late afternoon, not quite dark yet two days after Christmas. Charlie hugged him tight and started humming something to try and calm him down. Mia was asleep for her afternoon nap and so far, hadn't woke up from the thunder.

Bass walked in just then having been out at the stable tending to the horses; Sadie was behind him. "Whew!" he said, "It's nasty out there…" he trailed off when he saw Charlie and his son. He shook himself off and then came over and sat down next to them on the couch. He put one arm around Charlie and one arm around Jack and hugged them close; Sadie lay down at their feet.

"Sometimes I think I ought to tell him he's a Monroe and to man up," he whispered to Charlie, "but then I remember I was scared of the dark when I was a kid…and I gotta admit, these storms are freaky- at least for Texas."

"The great and powerful Sebastian Monroe…afraid of the dark," Charlie smirked. "If the world only knew."

"Yea, yea, yea," Bass said, "and what about you, Charlotte? What were you afraid of?"

Charlie giggled, "Things under my bed." She smiled down at her son who had fallen asleep in her arms. "We've all got somethin'," she said, "We'll probably be having another slumber party tonight."

Ever since Christmas Eve when they had all shared a bed she had dubbed it a slumber party; Jackson loved it not just for the comfort it brought but because he got excited for anything called a party.

Bass sighed long and hard, "Well, one of these nights I want to have a slumber party with just my wife- you and I don't have nearly enough alone time these days and I miss you."

"Aww…sweetie, I miss you too but I can't control the weather and I kinda like having the kids in bed with us, all of us cuddling together…" she trailed off, a smile on her face.

"Yea, I do too," he acquiesced, "I never thought I'd have my own family like this; I gotta admit waking up with these guy's in bed with us is pretty cool. But I also want time with my wife…alone."

"I know, me too," she said looking at him, "We'll work something out."

"Well, what about New Year's Eve? I was talking to Miles and him and Nora could take the kids for the night…and then you and I can ring in the New Year in our own special way," he grinned.

"Honey, we promised to help at the bar on New Year's- you don't remember? Miles and Nora are too- all those new Rangers are coming through town on their way to their new posts- the bar's going to be packed. Marion's counting on us; this is going to be hard for her- the first year without Grandpa- she can't do it without us," Charlie said.

"I did forget, I'm sorry; of course, we've got to help her- whose taking the kids?" Bass asked.

"Well…that's gotten a little complicated. Emma's going to take them while we're serving the dinner crowd. Then since Nora's only helping with dinner she wants to have Mia for the night to get the feel of having a baby in the house," Charlie breathed.

"And our son?" Bass asked.

"Your oldest son wants to spend quality time with him so after he helps out with dinner at the bar he'll pick up Jackson at Emma's and bring him back here- I told him to plan on spending the night."

"So Connor doesn't want to be at the bonfire?" Bass asked. The town had a bonfire planned to begin at 11:30 to help ring in the new year and to also give Marion a break by letting her close the bar early.

"Well, I was thinking after ringing in the new year with you I could come home so he can come out and hang out there with you- he's been so busy training the new guys that it'd be nice if you two got to spend some time together," Charlie suggested.

"Yea, okay…that sounds good," Bass agreed. "But I still want a night with you…and now that I know Miles and Nora are open to over-night's maybe we could get them to take both the kids some night soon."

"Yea maybe," Charlie smiled mischievously, "you must miss me _a lot!"_

"You have no idea," Bass lamented, kissing her on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two nights before NYE another big storm hit Willoughby- sleet and rain turned into ice over night; wind and thunder and lightning downed some trees and blew some shutters off of windows.

In Bass and Charlie's house the five of them (including Sadie) were piled into their big bed all cuddled together; Jackson held his hands over his ears as the wind rattled the panes of the windows and sleet pelted the roof of the house. He tried not to cry as he hung tightly to his mama's neck. Bass cradled his baby girl and kissed her forehead as they climbed under the covers; Sadie lay at Bass' feet shaking slightly, afraid of the storm too.

As Jackson's breathing evened out, having fallen asleep, Charlie laid him down on the bed between her and Bass. Bass laid a sleeping Mia down as well and in the light of the storm he and Charlie looked at each other and smiled- both so in love with their little family.

"Come here," Bass whispered.

"What do you mean?" Charlie looked confused.

"Come here…I want to say good night to you…properly," he said.

"We are _not_ having sex with our children in the bed," she whispered back.

"No, no, no, of course not…I just want a proper good night kiss," he said, "Now get over here."

She could tell he wasn't taking no for an answer so she put her pillow behind Jackson's back so he wouldn't roll off the bed and then climbed out from underneath their quilt and crawled along the bottom of the bed to the side where Bass lay. He had scooted Mia over so she was more to the center of the bed and rolled back the covers from himself, waiting for her. When she got to him he took her hand and partially sat up- he grabbed her from under her arms and pulled her down on top of him.

Charlie placed her hands on either side of Bass' head and looked him in the eye. "Well, I'm here now," she grinned.

He placed his hands on each side of her face and brought her lips down onto his- she tried to play hard to get at first but found her need for him just as strong as his and readily opened her mouth for his foraging tongue. They kissed deeply but slowly and passionately, savoring each other's taste and feel- he ran his fingers lightly down her back and caressed her while she tenderly ran her fingers through his curls.

There was a crack of lightning followed by a very loud thunder clap- Jackson let out a small cry.

Slowly…very slowly, Bass and Charlie parted their lips and studied each other for a long moment. Charlie ran her hand along his jaw line and sighed, "I see what you mean about needing alone time…let's make that happen soon," she whispered, her breathing ragged.

"Glad we're on the same page," he said, his breathing just as ragged.

"I love you so much," she whispered kissing him one last time before parting.

"I love you too," he murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all slept a little later the next morning having been up half the night due to the storm. Bass awoke to someone pulling his hair…pulling it hard.

"Ow!" he said, opening his eyes to find his baby girl looking at him- when he met her eyes she smiled wide and made a happy sound.

"Hey sweetheart," Bass whispered to her, "how's my baby girl today? Oh, you're such a happy girl, aren't you?" Mia cooed and gurgled happily. "Ohh, you're talkative this morning…you want to tell me a story? Tell me a story, sweet pea- daddy wants to hear all about it." She continued to coo and giggle. Bass glanced over at Charlie and Jackson- they were both still sleeping. "We just have to whisper okay? Mommy and Jack are still sleeping…I want to tell you something okay? I promise to always take care of you, sweetheart…and some day when you start dating I promise to make sure that any boy that takes you out is a good guy- no bad boys for my girl, ya' hear that? So if you're attracted to bad boys like your mommy is you're gonna have to change that thinking right now…" he trailed off as he heard a snicker from across the bed. Charlie's eyes were still closed but it was clear she was listening…and loving it.

"Don't pay attention to her," he said to Mia as he reached across the bed and playfully swatted Charlie.

"Babe," Charlie opened her eyes, "I've got news for ya'- all her male role models are 'bad boys'…you, Miles, Connor- once she hears stories from any of you it's all over."

"Not if I can help it," Bass said picking up his baby girl and laying her down upon his chest. Charlie smiled at the scene watching them together as they continued talking to each other.

Jackson woke up shortly thereafter and smiled up at Charlie, "Mommy, did we have 'nother slumba pawty?" She nodded; he loved sharing a bed with mommy and daddy but hated the reasons why.

The four of them made their way downstairs and stopped when they looked out the living room window.

"Just like Christmas," Charlie murmured holding Jackson in her arms. The tree's, road, bushes, front porch…everything that was outside was covered in ice- it was a virtual winter wonderland. "I didn't think I'd ever see anything like this again. Oh wow, Bass, look!" She pointed down the street to where children were sliding around the ice on garbage can lids.

"Well, we gotta get in on this," Bass said excitedly.

After eating some breakfast Charlie started bundling the kids up while Bass looked around the house and stable for something they could use- he found a wooden crate and put a pillow in the bottom of it.

Once they made their way carefully across the porch they sat Jackson in the crate and put Mia in his lap- they wrapped a blanket around the two of them and reminded Jack that since he was the big brother he needed to hold onto his sister. They tied a rope to the other end of the crate and started to slowly creep across the ice pulling it behind them.

Once they got used to it they pushed themselves across the ice as if their boots were skates; the kids giggled and laughed. More and more townspeople came outside to join them and it turned into an ice skating party- you could hear laughing, screaming and once in a while, cries of pain as a lot of people fell.

Overall, though, there was a feeling of excitement in the air from both the kids and adults as something new came into their lives- even if only for a little while.

Miles, Connor and Scanlon all came out and soon they along with Bass were trying to race each other down the street- Charlie felt as if she were watching a bunch of twelve year olds as they tried to push and shove each other out of the way. She took Mia in for her morning nap and came back outside with Jackson. She held both his hands as he tried to make his way on his own feet and she pushed him along- he loved it.

When they got up the next morning they were saddened to find that it had warmed up just enough so that the ice had melted; Jackson even cried for it to come back.

"Maybe another day," Charlie told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On New Year's Eve the bar was packed to full capacity- the new Ranger recruits had made it into town that morning on their way to be stationed in Abilene and Lubbock.

They had all met at the bar around four o'clock after leaving the kids with Emma; after dinner was over Connor and Nora left to pick up Jackson and Mia, respectively.

Charlie and Marion worked the bar while Bass, Miles and Scanlon worked the floor. They decided this was best because the drunker the young men got the more they hit on the women- plenty of townspeople were there also and the bands played music all night long.

The moonshine was free but there was a three cup maximum- most people had had enough after two- if anyone wanted whiskey they had to pay. Sheriff Andy came in every once in a while to check on things and they had men stationed as bouncer's.

As Charlie continued to pour moonshine a young man walked up to the bar; he asked for a glass and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Let me see your hand, soldier," she said. They were marking everyone's hand with permanent marker to show when they reached their max of alcohol.

He showed her two clean hands and said, "First one." She poured him one with barely a glance and moved on to the next person. He continued to stare.

She could feel his eyes on her and took a closer look at him; dark hair, good looking, maybe a little older than she and about the same height as Connor. There was something familiar about him.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…but I was wondering the same thing. I just got here from Austin- just signed up to be a Ranger after my bar was burned down," he said.

"Oh, tough luck there," she said still pouring moonshine for others.

"Yea, work of the clan's…bastards destroyed everything. I had it made too- real nice set up out in the Plain's Nation…'bout forty miles south of New Vegas…" he trailed off noticing something change in Charlie's facial expression.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him more closely. "I've travelled that way a few times now…what's your name?"

"Lee," he said, "and you are?"

"Charlie," she said as recognition dawned on her face. She blushed as she realized how she knew him and as she blushed he suddenly realized how he knew her as well.

"Ohh…you came to my bar one night…uhm…you stayed over," he said smiling, a little embarrassed. "I told you I'd been a member of the militia- we both have the 'M' insignia…I told you how to find Monroe."

She smiled, embarrassed now, "Yea, I remember."

"You look great!" Lee said suddenly hopeful. Charlie rolled her eyes and he decided to go a different route, "So…did you ever find him?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Monroe," he replied.

Just then, as if on cue, Bass walked behind the bar and stopped behind Charlie placing his hands on her hips and said closely to her ear, "Do we have any more whiskey, do you know?"

"Yea, it's down in the cellar- there's another case of it that Blanchard sent," she turned her head and smiled at him.

He kissed her neck and said, "Thanks babe," and walked away.

Charlie didn't look at Lee but could see out of the corner of her eye that his jaw had nearly hit the floor. When he finally spoke it was with shock and awe, "Well, seems you found him all right."

Charlie proudly held up her left hand for a second showing off her ring, "Not only found him but I married him."

Lee, stunned, couldn't think of anything else to say and gulped down his drink and held his cup out for a second one. "Nice to see you, Charlie," he muttered before going back to his buddies.

Charlie laughed and went back to work.

The problem was Lee, having been so shocked, drank his moonshine and some whiskey really fast- the more he drank, the drunker he became…and the drunker he became the more talkative he got. He proudly told his buddies that he'd once slept with the former president of the Monroe Republic's wife.

Many of the new recruits had hit on Charlie when they first hit the bar that night; but they were quickly schooled by the other Ranger's as to who she was and who she was married to- after that, some of them were afraid to even look at her as they were remembering who Monroe had once been and all that he was capable of.

Lee knew these things too and even though his buddies were telling him to keep his mouth shut they were still talking about it. Lee, for his part, couldn't take his eyes off Charlie.

God, she's beautiful, he thought.

Charlie felt him staring at her all night but ignored him- he didn't approach her again so she paid no mind to his increasing drunkenness.

At one point Bass relieved Marion behind the bar and joined Charlie in filling drinks- most people were near or had met their limit but the crowd was rowdy. It was almost eleven at night so some people started heading outside to wait for the bonfire to start.

"Charlie, who is that guy?" Bass asked her.

"What guy?" she asked.

"The guy who won't stop staring at you…he's been smiling at you all night long…like he's tryin' to picture you naked!" he snarled.

"Ohh, that guy…just ignore him," she said.

"I'm about to rip his face off," Bass said.

"Come on…he's drunk, he's being stupid," she smirked.

"Well, he's pissing me off!" He started to go after him but she stopped him.

"Don't! Just don't," she said.

"Do you know him? What's going on here?" he looked at her.

Charlie sighed- Bass could always read her like a book; they knew each other so well he would figure it out eventually so she knew the jig was up. She yelled to Miles to cover the bar and took Bass into the back before explaining.

Once they were alone she spoke, "I met him once- he used to own a bar in the Plain's Nation, south of New Vegas; it was a really long time ago," she started. He was studying her and noted that she wasn't really looking him in the eye.

"That's it, isn't it? You slept with him didn't you? He's not _trying_ to picture you naked…he _can_ picture you naked and he's telling all his little friends about it, isn't he?!" he was yelling now.

"Everyone can hear you!" she yelled back before lowering her voice, "Yes, I slept with him- you knew I had a semi-wild period- I never tried to keep it a secret from you. It meant nothing. In fact, the thing I remember most about him is that he was the one who told me where to find you…he was the one who told me you were in New Vegas."

He looked at her, "I just can't stand the thought of you with another guy- and I want to wipe that damn smirk off his face."

"He means nothing to me- and he'll be gone in a couple days so please, please…just don't do anything stupid…for me, please?" she pleaded.

He exhaled deeply. "Okay," he agreed.

"Anyway, you have no right to get all crazy with me after all the women you've been with," she said.

He bowed his head knowing she was right, "Okay, okay…got it."

They walked back out into the bar and it seemed all eyes were on them. "Oh, Charlie," Bass said grabbing her hand, "One more thing…"

She was about to ask 'what' when he grabbed her roughly and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her hard on the mouth. She responded immediately and with intensity, opening her mouth to his instantly. Her arms went around his neck as his hands ran up and down her back. For a moment she forgot where they were and wanted to rip his clothes off- as he slowly pulled away from her she tried to regain her composure, having been left absolutely breathless.

He looked at her closely, smiled to himself and then started to go clean up.

Miles rolled his eyes and said, "Proud of yourself?"

"Shut up," Bass said even though his smile only grew wider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later at the bonfire they snuggled together- Bass opened his coat and she climbed inside, hugging her arms around him as he wrapped it back around her and held her close.

They joined in as everyone counted down to midnight and kissed each other deeply as the New Year was rung in- they both knew they had so much to be thankful for- their two beautiful children, their family and friends and most importantly, each other.

And later that night they had their very own slumber party.


End file.
